


A Series of Unfortunate One-Shots // DreamSMP based

by FishCatCrafts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghostbur, Ghostbur and Wilbur Soot are Different People, GodsAU, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCatCrafts/pseuds/FishCatCrafts
Summary: A bunch of shorter One-shots I've written that wouldn't fit as a whole story!Feel free to expand on this and take these concepts! Please give me credit tho ;;Check the notes before each chapter for potential Trigger Warnings and Spoilers!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and Welcome!

I'll use this chapter to remind you all to check the tags and Notes before reading! Some One-shots hold concepts such as Blood, Gore, Death, and Manipulation! Be safe and protect yourself!

Most of these will be Tommy-Innit Centric, but there may be some different perspectives! I mainly write within the third perspective!

Enjoy!


	2. Unexpected (tw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally lets the lava drop, only to have his heart break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters : AwesameDude, Dream, Tommy
> 
> TW// Blood, Mentions of dead animals, Death
> 
> Spoilers : Tommy's March 1st Stream

Sam paced anxiously as the lava drained from the room, dispensers deactivated and dorment on the ceiling. The anxiety coiling in his stomach latched harder ever since the increasingly worrying silence began. Usually Tommy would be screaming and yelling for someone, anyone (typically Sam and even, occasionally, Phil) to come save him, but the cell has become eerily quiet the last two days. 

Two days since the contract ended, but Sam persisted. Two days since the sound of Tommy’s yelling was quieted. 

Sam could only hope the kid was okay.

The lava faded into the drains and the caged door opened to a horrific sight; a cat’s corpse laid rotten in the corner and blood splattering the walls. Dream sat utop his chest, fingers gripping the wood harshly as he kicked his legs back and forth. Tommy was slumped against the wall in the furthest corner, head pressed against his shoulder and- Dream’s mask over his face? “What  _ happened _ ?” Sam spoke, voice wavering from the tone of Warden.

“Tommy got upset with the cat and killed it.” Dream hummed, scars over his face twitching as he smiled. 

“And Tommy?” Sam inched closer to the boy while watching the criminal from his peripherals. “Is he okay?”

Dream only hummed, no indication of any answer really there, as Sam crouched next to the boy. The putrid scent of rot suffocated the creeper hybrid from behind his mask, but he attributed that to the decomposing cat corpse. His gloved him clasped over Tommy’s shoulder, shaking slightly. “Tommy? Hey, I’m here. Let’s go.”

The blond didn’t move, head only lulling backwards with the slight jostle. Sam’s blood ran cold as Tommy was always easily awakened. “Hey, Toms, come on.”

With dread, the warden realized the boy’s chest lacked motion, that his fingers were faded pale and his body still. Sam peeled the mask from Tommy’s face and fell back with a scream as void, paled eyes stared back. There were vicious bruises over his neck and blood trailing from his nose. “No. Not him.”

Through his horror, Sam could hear the relentless cackle of the man behind him. His feet drummed on the chest as his own vibrated with laughter. “He’s dead!” The madman yelled. “He asked to see Schlatt and I gave him the chance to! He asked for it Sam, he did!”

  
  
  
  



	3. The Life of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza was known as the Angel of Death when walking the land, but he had a title none dared to utter. 
> 
> Gods AU (featuring SBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters :: Philza, Tommy, Technoblade, Wilbur
> 
> Warnings :: Brief Mention of Death (Ghostbur)
> 
> Spoilers :: Tommy's most recent Streams

He grabbed delicately onto the spinning lights before him and grasped the cool tendril of stardust between his fingers. It was dewy and comforting against his skin as he spun the shape into something more tangible. “Come here.” He cooed softly to the newly formed light. 

Phil held the crystal between his fingers, gently caressing the newly formed creature in his palms. A grin stretched across his lips as he lowered the unmoving body into the inky black pool. It sunk below the tranquil waters and disappeared just like those before it. 

Giving life to an otherwise incapable material, spinning it to his craft and creating the surface image of each creature, it was something only people knew he had the gift of. He was known only as the Angel of Death to those upon land, who walked the earth as his children unknowingly. They looked to his wings as a source of fear rather than for comfort when his physical presence was known. 

So he, on one of his few trips to live on the mound of dirt, would claim a few of his creatures as his family. He and Mother Kristen, his wife and love that gave beauty to the planet, would take care of children chosen for neglect and mistreatment. 

This eon, he chose three little boys he created from his own hands. Three that were tethered to his soul just as much as he was theirs. Gods in their own, but only relishing the titles through actions. 

The self-proclaimed God of Blood, was actually a god of carnage and fierce protection. He was reborn as a piglin and branded the symbol of his God-hood on his back, crimson cape just trailing over the dusty earth under-hoof. This rendition of the God of Protection had given himself the name Technoblade. He wore the name over his heart and used it to instill fear upon those he belittled. 

Then there was the God of Song and Disaster, a man that held lyrics on his tongue and a warmth to his gaze but could feed destruction through his every foot-step. This man was born as such, with mop of tousled brown hair and guitar slung over his shoulder. He was just as smooth-talking as ever before, but this time held a glint to his eyes that was almost as familiar. He took the name Wilbur Soot as a stage title and paraded the name around with glee. 

The last, but not least, God was that of Loyalty and Perseverance. He was capable of finding easy friendships and relying on that connection just as fast. It was simple to place one’s trust on others but not as much so to receive it back. This man- boy, more like -had been given the name Tommy at birth. 

Life and Death came easy to them all, Philza more so than the rest. Rebirth did not affect the God of such things nearly as much as his dear friends. He could be reborn and relive each era with a recognition of the last, living each second with the knowledge of universes in his mind.

The current life was one worse for wear, for every single one of his children. No one won, not completely, in this world. 

His son, his poor poet, was already ripped from the hands of life and danced within the planes of life and death. Phil watched the God rage in the darkened skies as his human form walked the earth in a ghostly form. He treated the boy as he would any life before and after this, with a kindness few deserve. 

The current eldest, Techno, was keeping to himself in the freezing Arctic (familiar to Phil as the live previous was within such climates). He drove himself into the ground with his daily work, eventually collapsing into sleep daily. It was a painful, near-torturous cycle that Phil had witnessed time and time again. 

Tommy was dancing with death itself (a funny pun, in Phil’s opinion) and was teetering on the thread of life he had left. Phil acknowledged the youngest was locked away inside the prison that held the most dangerous being on this server, but knew he couldn’t play with the strings of fate. He allowed the boy to slip away into Death, welcoming him once more into the canvas of black among his brothers. 

However, just as every world before this has proven capable, the most obscene always managed to follow the boy. Phil could feel the stardust mold back into shape and sink deeper into the pond of life, something that had been done few times before. Tommy, the ever stubborn, had breathed life into the body of his own corpse. This time, he brought along the knowledge of a God. 

Taking a human from his mind was one thing, but to take a God from it’s chosen body and place it back once Death wrapped it’s slimy hands around it? Hell will rain upon the server, and Phil was ready to sit back and watch the show. 


	4. The Life of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza was known as the Angel of Death when walking the land, but he had a title none dared to utter. 
> 
> Gods AU (featuring SBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters :: Philza, Tommy, Technoblade, Wilbur
> 
> Warnings :: Brief Mention of Death (Ghostbur)
> 
> Spoilers :: Tommy's most recent Streams

He grabbed delicately onto the spinning lights before him and grasped the cool tendril of stardust between his fingers. It was dewy and comforting against his skin as he spun the shape into something more tangible. “Come here.” He cooed softly to the newly formed light. 

Phil held the crystal between his fingers, gently caressing the newly formed creature in his palms. A grin stretched across his lips as he lowered the unmoving body into the inky black pool. It sunk below the tranquil waters and disappeared just like those before it. 

Giving life to an otherwise incapable material, spinning it to his craft and creating the surface image of each creature, it was something only people knew he had the gift of. He was known only as the Angel of Death to those upon land, who walked the earth as his children unknowingly. They looked to his wings as a source of fear rather than for comfort when his physical presence was known. 

So he, on one of his few trips to live on the mound of dirt, would claim a few of his creatures as his family. He and Mother Kristen, his wife and love that gave beauty to the planet, would take care of children chosen for neglect and mistreatment. 

This eon, he chose three little boys he created from his own hands. Three that were tethered to his soul just as much as he was theirs. Gods in their own, but only relishing the titles through actions. 

The self-proclaimed God of Blood, was actually a god of carnage and fierce protection. He was reborn as a piglin and branded the symbol of his God-hood on his back, crimson cape just trailing over the dusty earth under-hoof. This rendition of the God of Protection had given himself the name Technoblade. He wore the name over his heart and used it to instill fear upon those he belittled. 

Then there was the God of Song and Disaster, a man that held lyrics on his tongue and a warmth to his gaze but could feed destruction through his every foot-step. This man was born as such, with mop of tousled brown hair and guitar slung over his shoulder. He was just as smooth-talking as ever before, but this time held a glint to his eyes that was almost as familiar. He took the name Wilbur Soot as a stage title and paraded the name around with glee. 

The last, but not least, God was that of Loyalty and Perseverance. He was capable of finding easy friendships and relying on that connection just as fast. It was simple to place one’s trust on others but not as much so to receive it back. This man- boy, more like -had been given the name Tommy at birth. 

Life and Death came easy to them all, Philza more so than the rest. Rebirth did not affect the God of such things nearly as much as his dear friends. He could be reborn and relive each era with a recognition of the last, living each second with the knowledge of universes in his mind.

The current life was one worse for wear, for every single one of his children. No one won, not completely, in this world. 

His son, his poor poet, was already ripped from the hands of life and danced within the planes of life and death. Phil watched the God rage in the darkened skies as his human form walked the earth in a ghostly form. He treated the boy as he would any life before and after this, with a kindness few deserve. 

The current eldest, Techno, was keeping to himself in the freezing Arctic (familiar to Phil as the live previous was within such climates). He drove himself into the ground with his daily work, eventually collapsing into sleep daily. It was a painful, near-torturous cycle that Phil had witnessed time and time again. 

Tommy was dancing with death itself (a funny pun, in Phil’s opinion) and was teetering on the thread of life he had left. Phil acknowledged the youngest was locked away inside the prison that held the most dangerous being on this server, but knew he couldn’t play with the strings of fate. He allowed the boy to slip away into Death, welcoming him once more into the canvas of black among his brothers. 

However, just as every world before this has proven capable, the most obscene always managed to follow the boy. Phil could feel the stardust mold back into shape and sink deeper into the pond of life, something that had been done few times before. Tommy, the ever stubborn, had breathed life into the body of his own corpse. This time, he brought along the knowledge of a God. 

Taking a human from his mind was one thing, but to take a God from it’s chosen body and place it back once Death wrapped it’s slimy hands around it? Hell will rain upon the server, and Phil was ready to sit back and watch the show. 


End file.
